codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Gordon (TPF)
Isaac Gordon was a United States Marines Corp sniper and MARSOC Raider. Serving for 20 years in the Marines, he rose to the rank of Master Sergeant. Serving with the Recon, Force Recon and MARSOC, Isaac has built a respectable career for his actions against the enemies of the United States. Early Life Born to Wilson and Jessica Gordon, Isaac grew up with Andrea and Ashley Gordon in Aurora Colorado. An avid academic, Isaac excelled in his school work and proved to be an outstanding student. Participating in lacrosse and soccer, Isaac became a stellar athlete through his days of school. In 2001, when 9/11 happened, Isaac wanted to go fight but later enrolled in an ROTC program at his University. Attending the University of California, San Diego, Isaac became tired of his ROTC courses and wanted to go into combat. After his first year at the university, he came home to tell his parents that he was going to join the United States Marines Corp to become a sniper and hunt terrorists. His parents supported his decision and helped him get ready for joining the Marines Corp. US Marines Corp 1st Recon Battalion Training Passing Basic Training and Infantry School, Isaac went on for Recon School where he tried out on becoming apart of the Recon Battalion. As a Marine, Isaac excelled in his position and continued to push forward where he was given the rank Lance Corporal. Joining the Recon Battalion, Isaac moved onto Sniper School where he found his calling as a sharpshooter. Becoming one of the top sharpshooters in his class, Isaac focused on his fundamentals and became one of the best sharpshooters in his class. Able to get help from his spotter and execute his targets, Isaac became a deadly and powerful sharpshooter for the Marines Corp. Returning back from Sniper School, Isaac found his calling and perfected his craft. Assignment Assigned to the 1st Marines Division, 1st Recon Battalion, Alpha Company, Fourth Platoon, Isaac acted as their designated sharpshooter. Over the next four years, Isaac would invade Iraq and take the fight to the enemy that stands before them. As a sharpshooter, Isaac would become a top sniper for the group that would be depended on to execute targets marked for him. Invasion of Iraq (2003) With the Invasion of Iraq underway, Isaac served at the tip of the spear when invading Iraq. Reaching Baghdad in record time with little conflicts, the team started to push out and hunt down enemies that were in the North. Encountering resistance and pulling back, Isaac worked as a sniper inside the city and became an expert in urban sharpshooting. During his time and the invasion of Iraq, Isaac learned that it was getting harder to fight an enemy that wore no enemy clothes. Having to second guess who were enemies and who weren't forced Isaac to make judgement calls on people that he felt posed a threat. His actions saved his friends but weren't liked by the media thousands of miles away. Operation Vigilant Resolve (2004) Participating in the First Battle of Fallujah, Isaac provided cover for his fellow Marines as they cleared houses and pushed through the city. Participating in many raids, Isaac worked on becoming a strong soldier for the Marines to depend on. Throughout many of his raids, Isaac was able to act as an effective second-in-command for his platoon sergeant. By the end of his raids, Isaac was promoted to Corporal and attended NCO school where he could continue to serve as a non commissioned officer in the USMC. Once passing the school, Isaac would begin his career as a Sergeant and progress into becoming a strong USMC soldier. With his knowledge of the field and strength, Isaac would prove himself to become a deadly asset. Operation Iraqi Freedom (2005-2007) Heading back to Iraq in 2005 and 2007, Isaac continued to hunt the enemies that were attempting to kill his friends. Getting a bounty on his head, Isaac became a more conventional rifleman to be protected by the Iraqi that were hunting snipers. Rising to the rank of Sergeant at the end of his deployment, Isaac took command of his platoon. Back in 2007 and now a platoon Sergeant, Isaac worked with his platoon on getting everyone back home and safe. Losing two people in his platoon, Isaac learned from their mistakes and moved on. He pushed forward with his platoon to root out the enemies that killed his friends and made sure they were dealt with. Being the hardest deployment, Isaac made sure that it would never happen again. Force Recon Training Focusing on more intense training, Isaac became a much stronger Marine with his mind and how to apply it in a combat situation. Able to develop a situation, Isaac is able to track and hunt enemies that cannot see him. With this ability, Isaac is able to have the upper hand in a combat situation and come out winning. Focusing on Black Operations, Isaac worked on becoming an excellent sharpshooter in close quarters and on ships. Able to take up any position and fire upon an enemy, Isaac is able to take out anything. Performing excellent in his training, Isaac soon joined the Force Recon once passing his trials. Becoming someone who could operate from sea, air and land, Isaac became a Force Recon Soldier. Assignment Assigned to the 5th Platoon, a Force Recon Sniper Platoon, Isaac would act as the designated sharpshooter of the group. In his short two years in Force Recon, Isaac would build a reputation as an effective sharpshooter and deadly asset. Working out of Black Operations, Isaac would become well known in short time at at Force Recon. Operation Enduring Freedom (2009-2010) Now a Staff Sergeant, Isaac deployed to Afghanistan for the first time where he would assist in taking down enemies in the mountains. Working with Navy SEALS and Special Forces Group, Isaac would often talk with the Special Operation guys he would be on duty with. Getting a sense of training for elite Special Operations, Isaac knew what he wanted to do. Deploying to Eastern Afghanistan, Isaac worked as a second-in-command for his Master Sergeant. As the primary sharpshooter and part of a sniper element, the two would work together to accomplish their goals and tasks set ahead of them. Throughout their time in Eastern Afghanistan, the two became good friends that formed an unbreakable bond. Operation Iraqi Freedom (2010-2011) Following the death of many Marines after trying to capture Al-Asad, Isaac deployed to Iraq where he operated as a sniper element due to the increased insurgency in the area. Hunting down the soldiers that killed thousands of his friends and brothers, Isaac and his platoon did as many missions as they could to get payback for their fallen brothers. After completing his deployment, Isaac was given a chance to tryout for MARSOC and become a Critical Skills Operator. Taking the next step in his career, Isaac went on to tryout for MARSOC. With two short years in the Force Recon, Isaac built a reputation as a deadly sharpshooter and one willing to lay his life down on the line when everything was against them. MARSOC Training Training to become a MARSOC Raider, Isaac had to pass through CSO and many other objectives that stood before him. Still refusing to give up, Isaac worked on becoming a stronger Marine that would be selected for the Raider Regiment. Once passing through the training, Isaac joined the Raider Regiment and became a designated sharpshooter. Improving his sharpshooter abilities, Isaac became one of the most dependable sharpshooter prospects coming out of training. Becoming a CSO, Isaac became an expert with any weapon that was placed in his hand and became fluent in a foreign language. His skillset was valued by many and teams were up to take him into their platoons. Assignment Becoming a CSO and designated sharpshooter, Isaac would deploy across the globe with his MARSOC Team. Specialized in clandestine operations, Isaac would be assigned to Apex Squadron, Second Platoon where he would operate with seven other MARSOC CSO. In his seven years, Isaac become a respectable CSO and an excellent sharpshooter for MARSOC. Operations in Nigeria (2014-2015) With the OpFor increasing in West Africa, Isaac deployed as a Gunnery Sergeant in order to hunt down the ones that were causing a distress in the AO. In his two deployments, Isaac worked on hunting down the enemies that were the leaders and assisting local forces on defending their country. Hunting the OpFor across Africa, they refused anyone to escape alive. Hunting the enemy across Africa and Nigeria, Isaac learned more about what was happening and just how little they were doing. Continuing to combat the OpFor in Africa and taking out many leader, Isaac hoped that he would be able to bring stability and peace to the area. In his short two years, Isaac learned that his work would only matter more. World War Three (2016-2017) In 2016, Isaac was preparing to ship out for Nigeria again when the United States was invaded by the Russian Army. Transferred to the East Coast, Isaac participated in the Battle of Washington D.C. where an EMP went off and then the retake of the White House. Securing Washington D.C., Isaac moved up to New York where he participated in the Battle of New York. Deployed to Germany, Isaac worked alongside German Special Operation Forces where they were able to push back the invading Russian Army. Moving into Berlin and pushing East, Isaac assisted in the capture of many Inner Circle operatives along with Russian officers. Securing the rest of Berlin, Isaac and his team acted as a sniper element to protect the soldiers clearing areas. Operations in Ukraine (2018-2019) Now the leader of his sniper element, Isaac is promoted to Master Sergeant enlisting again. In Ukraine, Isaac assisted NATO Special Operation Forces hunting down Inner Circle operatives who have yet to be captured. In his two deployments, they were successful in capturing the remaining four Inner Circle operatives that were still at large. As a Sniper Team Leader, Isaac worked with various other Special Operation Forces on executing HVTs marked by intelligence teams. Proficient at his work, Isaac continued to showcase that he was a terrific sharpshooter from the MARSOC community. During his operations, Isaac got the opportunity to work alongside the 1st SFOD-D and DEVGRU. Operations In Syria (2020-2022) Operating with the 3rd and 5th Special Forces Group, Isaac assisted in suppressing the Syrian Army to end the Syrian Civil War. Capturing chemical weapons, training rebels and assisting in assaults, Isaac would become an icon for the Syrian rebels during his three deployments to the area. Able to help end the Syrian Civil War, Isaac felt he did enough. Successful in covering Syrian rebel forces and eliminating the chemical weapons, Isaac helped with ending the long Syrian Civil War. During his three years of deployments, Isaac brought hope and confidence with him to inspire the Syrian Rebel Forces on defeating their enemy. Able to bring peace and stability to the region, Isaac felt he did his job. Retirement After 20 years of combat service to the Marines Corp, Isaac retired after his last deployment to Syria. Retiring as a Master Sergeant, Isaac was able to fulfill and have all the military benefits for 20 years of service. Originally planned to leave in 2016, that changed when the United States was invaded and Isaac enlisted for another four years. Post-Military Career Moving to Palo Alto, Isaac serves as an advisor for the MARSOC sniper community and gives speeches to graduating classes. Not pursuing a career in the CIA or FBI, Isaac supports his wife and two children. He'll often take his children out surfing or kayaking whenever he can to make up for the lost time he missed in their childhood. Education Military Going through CIA Linguistic School, Isaac became fluent in Arabic. Picking a language that had many conflicts surrounding the area, Isaac wanted to be able to help in any situation he could. Being an arabic speaker allowed MARSOC to not have to bring along a translator and cut down on the amount of operators that were needed for an operation. Academic Going to the University of California, Los Angeles, Isaac got a degree in communication which allowed him to become a speaker and find the facts. His ability to be concise and report factual evidence made him an effective leader. Throughout his short years of attaining his degree, Isaac continued his drive as a student and became a great communicator thanks to his education. Equipment Rifles Sniper Rifles * M110 SASS - Silencer, Bipod, Forward Grip, Advanced Laser and B10 Rifle Scope * SR - 25 - Silencer, Bipod, Forward Grip, Advanced Laser, Night Vision Mount and B10 Rifle Scope * HK417 - Silencer, Bipod, Forward Grip, Advanced Laser, Night Vision Mount and 4x-10x Scope Assault Rifles * M4A1 Carbine - Forward Grip, Advanced Laser, Side rail Flashlight, eotech holographic * HK416 - Silencer, Forward Grip, Advanced Laser, Side rail Flashlight, eotech holographic * LaRue Tactical OBR - Silencer, Forward Grip, Advanced Laser, Side rail Flashlight, eotech holographic Handguns Recon Handgun * Beretta M9 MARSOC Handgun * Glock 18C * SIG-Sauer P226R Personality Throughout his life, Isaac was a rowdy and extrovert person. Captain of the lacrosse team his junior and senior year of high school, top scorer in soccer and the guy that everyone wanted to be. However, he started to change and become a more mature person after his first experiences in the Marines Corp. Becoming a more mature person, he learned to become more a gentlemen and less of a chaotic teenager. An introvert sharpshooter and the hardest worker, Isaac has built a name for himself as one of the top Marines sharpshooters. With 20 years of service and 12 of them in Special Operations, Isaac worked to get to his position. Known to not say much outside of combat deployments, he has unconditional trust with his teammates and members of the USMC. Known to be shy to people outside of the Corps, he sticks with his tight knit brotherhood and never talks about his service outside of the military gates. Keeping his work and private life separate, he ensures that there will be no leaks on his end of intelligence. He opened up to his wife after leaving the USMC and what he did as a sniper. One to never seek the glory and the acknowledge of his actions, Isaac is a quiet professional who fights for his country and his team. He's known to not wear his uniform and stay out of dress standards, he's able to blend into the population and not even be recognized as a Marine. The ability for Isaac to remain quiet is a help since they don't need to police him on Marine Confidentiality Rules. As a family man, Isaac uses the lessons he learned from combat and his past to raise his children better. Not living far from Camp Pendleton and able to keep reasonable deployments, Isaac is known to be able to balance each task in his life without sacrificing too much for one. As he grew wiser, he became a better adult and more mature Marine. Relationships Family The oldest in the family, Isaac is a model brother to his younger sisters. Sticking up for them against bullies and defending them from fights, he became the role model they respected. Throughout Isaac's years in the military, he kept contact with his sisters and was able to attend their weddings across the country. Never to let down his sisters, Isaac did everything he could to be there for them. His parents respected him and his decision. Worried that he would struggle in the Marines Corp, they helped him with preparing for boot camp and other tasks at hand. Soon they saw their son mature into a successful Marine and become a force out in the field. He elected to not talk about his service and his parents agreed to his request. His parents proved to be the weight he needed when getting for the next step in his life. Military In the Marines, every single Marine that Isaac served with was his brother. Building relationships with guys from the Recon, Force Recon and MARSOC, Isaac has a group of friends that he will never forget. Willing to fight with them across the world, he has full trust in his friends that they will all come home together. His actions and leadership has brought some of the finest people he's served with. In MARSOC, Isaac built a close relationship with the eight operators he worked with. Being the sniper team leader and a senior enlisted leader for his duration as a Raider, he built unthinkable trust between the men he served with. Able to inspire hope and courage, he is one of the few enlisted leaders that people would follow wherever he went. Personal Isaac had a hard time with his personal life and finding people to connect with. Being used and cast aside, he developed a sense that he didn't need to fall in love with someone when he had the USMC. That changed when he met Eva Collins in 2005, a University of California, San Diego philosophy professor. Interested in philosophy, Isaac talked with the professor in between his deployments. Able to stay in California for his entire career, the two didn't have to move around at all. With the cost of living in California so high, the two moved in together funded by the University. With their schedules and work, they were able to spend time together while Isaac was back on deployments. Advancing up in their careers, Isaac proposed to Eva in 2010 then married in 2011. While Isaac trained for becoming a MARSOC Raider, the two welcomed Jackson Gordon in 2013. In 2015, Hannah Gordon was born and the two were content with two children. Planning to quit in 2016, that soon changed when he saw the invasion of the United States and the medical cost of his children without military support. Enlisting for the next four years, Isaac served his country and helped his family with medical cost. In 2022, the two moved out of San Diego and up into Palo Alto where Eva is now a philosophy professor for Stanford University. Isaac helps raise the kids, advises MARSOC enlisted leaders and often works as an advisor for Hollywood combat scenes. No longer an active service member, Isaac has done his duty and now supports his wife as she advances in her career. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males